


Home is Where the Dismembered Heart Is

by MKwitch



Series: Murderland [3]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-27
Updated: 2013-01-27
Packaged: 2017-11-27 05:10:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 483
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/658347
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MKwitch/pseuds/MKwitch
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Murderland: a place in which even the most horrible debauchery is commonplace. A place where children are trained to kill from birth. Where monsters run rampant. But only for the Royal half of the population. The other half, the religious, are all terrified of the ferocious mutant Royals. Watch as Royal children grow up and find their place in society. </p><p>In which a young Royal finds a new home with a loving family.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Home is Where the Dismembered Heart Is

My body was still achey from the long plane ride. I stretched again, reaching my hands up to the night sky. I yawned, and took my luggage again. Finally, a taxi came. The taxi driver helped me load my baggage into the trunk. 

I climbed into the taxi, and settled into my seat. Soon enough we were on our way. I rolled down my window. The city looked so beautiful at night! I was so glad I was going to be living there! The lights from the cars and buildings twinkled and sparkled through the starless darkness. 

I took a deep breath. I could already smell the fresh blood. I could even hear the screams from here! This place was really going to be good for me. It's hard to find other people like me out in the country. But this city was made for us! I smiled. Already this city's attitude was affecting me!

The taxi driver stopped about a block away from my aunt's house. I payed and thanked him, and began walking, pulling my suitcase behind me. The smell of blood was much stronger here, as were the screams. I could actually hear someone's throat being slit! Amazing! 

I continued to stroll at a leisurely pace, making sure to take in all the sights. I could still see all the big buildings from here, with their lit-up advertisements for the latest toothpaste brand or the newest model of switchblades. 

There was a particularly large billboard that caught my eye. It had on it two men kissing, one with a bouquet of roses behind his back, and the other with an axe behind his. It was apparently some kind of ad for a new brand of perfume called "Roses and Betrayal". It made me smile. Just the fact that they could put that sort of thing up without spooking half the town amazed me. Apparently, what they say about city folk is all true! 

Passing by an alleyway, I saw a man fucking a corpse. I rolled my eyes. Can't he just rent a hotel room or something? I mean really now, do the people here have no discretion? Or maybe the rules are different here... Hmm, I'd have to think about that some more. Without the panicky christians here, I suppose stuff like that would be okay to do in public... 

I was brought out of my musings by the sight of my aunt's house. I hurried towards it, not eager to get caught in this place alone. Soon after ringing the doorbell my cousin opened the door with a smile on her young face. She carried a small corpse doll, complete with stitches and blood. I kneeled down, cooing over how big she'd grown since I last saw her, and what a pretty little dolly she had! She took my hand and led me inside. 

I was home now. 


End file.
